Digital media players such as compact disk players typically perform digital signal processing. Known techniques often require a media player to perform complex digital signal processing of a digital signal in order to output an analog signal corresponding to the processed digital signal. These techniques, however, require outfitting every media player with a digital signal processor, which may add cost and complexity to the media player. Consequently, known techniques for processing digital signals may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.